The New Member
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot. Batman introduces a new member to the team leaving how the others will react.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

 **Fairly new to Young Justice fanfics but I really started to like them. Another one-shot, sorry if Jason seems too OOC for you're liking.**

 **On another note everyone knows Nightwing and Robin's identities.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

 _Mount Justice_

 _August 6, 19:00 EST_

 _Recognize Nightwing B-01_

 _Recognize Batman 02_

"Oh jeez Batsy is here, I wonder what he wants." Wally muttered to Artemis as they both go up to the Zeta tubes to greet the bat-clan.

"Everyone gather around, we have a new member I would like to introduce to you." Batman directed.

Wally walks up to Dick who has his arms crossed.

"New member?" "Why didn't you tell me we were getting a new member?" Wally asked him.

"Batman told me not to tell anyone and I'm pretty sure it might freak people out."

"What it's not like someone came back from the dead right?" Wally joked.

Dick gave him a pointed look.

Once the team was gathered around Batman stepped to the side to show the new member.

He was a little less shorter than Nightwing and was built. He had on dark gray kevlar with a red bat symbol in the middle of his chest, overtop of his suit was a brown leather jacket. He had a full red faced helmet.

"Everyone this is Red Hood also known as Jason Todd." Batman introduced.

Jason took off his helmet showing his dark red domino mask. His hair is still the same as it was when he was Robin but now his front bangs are dyed white.

The original team gasped but the new team were confused.

Jason let out a small chuckle.

"What a silent homecoming, I thought everyone will happy to see me."

"M'gann read his mind." Kaldur ordered.

She closed her eyes to focus on him. Jason looked over to Batman to see him nod his head slightly to let M'gann access his memories.

She linked every member up to see Jason's memories.

After a minute M'gann cut the link.

"See its me back from the dead."

Conner was the first one to say something.

"Its good to see you again Jason." He extended a hand to him.

"I knew you missed me mr dark and brooding."

Conner gave him a smile and shook his head.

"Dicky you want to give me a tour of this place or what?" Jason asked.

"Alright Jay come on." He gestured with his head.

Batman waited until Dick and Jason were out of ear shot.

"Don't get on Jason's bedside." "He is very different from when he was part of this team, if you have any problems call me directly."

With that warning Batman entered the Zeta tubes.

"So Dicky, do I still get my old room."

"Nope, sorry Jay, your room belongs to Tim now."

Jason narrowed his eyes slightly.

"The Replacement right?"

"Ease up okay Timmy's a smart kid, smarter than you and I."

"So we have an acrobat, a marksman, and a detective for Robins." Jason concluded.

"I guess so but here is your new room, its next to mine on Bruce's instructions."

"Big Daddy Bats worried about me?"

Dick shrugged. "Of course he is, you are his son."

Jason just shrugged.

"Who is on the other side of your room."

"Oh its Barbara's room."

"Barbara Gordon, she's still Batgirl?"

"Yeah, she is working on a case file right now."

Jason smiled. "A perfect time to disturb her."

Dick sighed. "She's going to punch you."

Jason snuck into her room under the cover of darkness.

Barbara was in her civvies on her laptop typing away intently.

He crouched by her bed and jumped up.

"Boo!"

Babs was startled and delivered a hard kick to his chest.

The kick sent Jason on the floor.

Dick flipped on the lights.

"Dick!" "Jesus, what the hell was that for?"

He put up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"It wasn't me."

Jason took the time to jump back up into sight.

"Damn red, you still do a mean kick." He pouted rubbing the tender spot.

Barbara's eyes widen considerably.

"No one ever calls me that except...Jason?!"

"The one and only."

Barbara gave him a hug and ruffled his hair.

"I can't believe it!" "You've grown so much."

"I know I missed you too Red and you have filled out quite nicely yourself." He winked.

She let out a short laugh.

Dick intervened then walking up to the two.

"Sorry Jay she's mine."

As Dick put an arm around her waist.

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Wait, you guys are together now?"

"Yeah." Barbara answered him.

Jason snorted. "Its about time Dicky grow a pair."

"Shut up." Dick told him as he jabbed him in the stomach.

Later on into the night Jason got reacquainted with his fellow teammates.

Jason walked into his old room that he had when he was Robin and part of the team.

The room was full of reports and newspaper clippings of recent events going on.

"Hey Jason, right?" Tim walked into his room to see Jason looking around.

"Yeah, my bad for intruding."

"No, its fine if you want your old room back, then you can take it, you are older."

"No, no its cool, it just wanted to see how much it changed since I had it."

"I heard stories about you when you were part of the team, everyone missed you when you died."

Jason nodded solemnly.

"Its good to have another brother though."

Jason looked at him with amusement.

"Yeah, tomorrow I have to see how good the new Robin is and see if he is up to standards."

Tim smiled. "I'd like to see that too."

Jason went to take his leave.

"I will see you tomorrow...Tim."

* * *

 **Again sorry if Jason is too OOC and PM or put it into the review box some suggestions for a story or more one-shots. Click that Favorites button and Follow. Stay Crazy.**


End file.
